Big Green Tractor
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: Fang has a surprise for Max. Oneshot. Fax fluff.


**I've been meaning to write this for, like, ever, and I just now got around to it. Today's a good day to post, though, in honor of FANG coming out in America! Yay!**

**This is a songfic based on Big Green Tractor by Jason Aldean, because Jason is AWESOME and so is that song! Enjoy!**

_She had a shiny little Beemer with the rag top down_

_Sittin' in the drive but she wouldn't get out_

_The dogs were all barkin' and waggin' around_

_And I just laughed and said ya'll get in_

Max raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Why would I be kidding you?" Fang asked with a smirk, hugging her playfully from behind.

She turned to look at her boyfriend, not sure what to make of this new development. "So _this_ is the surprise?"

"This is it." He grinned, that rare one that made her heart flutter. "Don'tcha love it?"

_She had on a new dress and she curled her hair_

_She was looking too good not to go somewhere_

_Said "What you want to do, baby, I don't care_

_We can go to the show, we can stay right here"_

Max took in the tractor in front of her, poised to begin its trek through the fields around them. "Did you _rent_ it?"

"Yep. For the next two hours, we have this thing and all the land the guy has to run around on." Fang let her go and climbed up in the driver's seat, then held his hand out for her. "Come on."

She looked at his expectant fingers for a second, shaking her head. Only Fang would think of something like this. But it _was_ sweet, so she put her hand in his and let him pull her up.

_And I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor_

_We can go slow or make it go faster_

_Down through the woods and out to the pasture_

'_Long as I'm with you, it really don't matter_

There was only one seat, so Max had to squeeze in on the edge while Fang did the driving. She grumbled under her breath about having no space, but she secretly got butterflies from being pressed against Fang.

"Which way?" he asked.

She contemplated the question, looking around. After a moment, she pointed. "Through those woods."

"Through those woods it is," Fang said, and Max couldn't resist the unseen force pulling her head toward his strong shoulder. He pressed his lips against her hair, and she closed her eyes to take in the wind sweeping over both of them.

_Climb up in my lap and drive if you want to_

_Girl, you know you got me to hold on to_

_We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather_

_I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor_

"Wanna drive?" Fang asked after a couple minutes of peaceful, comfortable silence.

Max opened her eyes to find them weaving through the trees, surrounded by beautiful green leaves on all sides. "Huh?"

"Drive," he said. "The tractor."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Sure."

Having expected that they would quickly trade places, Max shrieked in surprise when Fang took her by the hips and lifted her into his lap. She leaned forward to grab the steering wheel and almost toppled over in the process. Fortunately, Fang quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and rebalanced her across his thighs so she could steer.

"Now, don't crash into a tree," he said, earning a smack upside the head from the girl he was holding.

_Said we can fire it up and I can show you around_

_Sit up on the hill and watch the sun go down_

_When the fireflies are dancing and the moon comes out_

_We can turn on the lights and head back to the house_

"Hey, it's pretty up here," Max said as they drove across a hilly area on the other side of the woods. "Let's stay for a minute."

Fang stopped the tractor, and she hopped off his lap to the grass below. In the light from the setting summer sun, she twirled once and then flopped down on her back, looking up at the pink sky. "Oh, man, I love this."

He lay down beside her and moved his fingers through the long blades of grass until they found hers. The two subconsciously scooted closer together until Max found her head on his chest and Fang found himself idly playing with her hair.

Both of them could have stayed there all night, but the time they had with the tractor was dwindling. Once the sun had disappeared below the horizon, Fang asked, "Wanna fly on home?"

Max lifted her head off of him and glanced at the tractor, a little smile on her face. "Not yet."

_Or we can take another ride on my big green tractor_

_We can go slow or make it go faster_

_Down through the woods and out to the pasture_

'_Long as I'm with you it really don't matter_

They hoisted themselves back into the tractor and went back the way they'd come, Max in Fang's lap again but not driving. Instead, she had her face in the crook of his neck, lazily running her fingers through the ends of his shaggy hair.

"So," Fang said. "Still gonna make fun of my idea?"

Max looked up and shook her head before kissing him quickly.

_Climb up in my lap and drive if you want to_

_Girl, you know you got me to hold on to_

_We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather_

_I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor_

"Here, let me drive again," Max said, taking the wheel. Fang held her securely in his lap as they navigated through the woods, the moon lighting their way.

As she eased the tractor between two trees, he kissed her neck suddenly, making her jump and jerk the wheel hard to the right.

"Watch it!" Fang yelled, grabbing the wheel and quickly straightening out the tractor before it could hit the tall oak. "Geez. No more driving for you."

"Maybe you shouldn't scare me like that," Max snapped, but she cuddled back up to him anyway.

_Just let me dust off the seat_

_Mmm, put your pretty little arms around me_

_Hell yeah_

"Hey, Max?"

She opened her eyes and realized that they were back where they started, in front of a barn. Fang was rubbing her back, and when he saw her brown eyes peering up at him, he smiled lopsidedly.

"We're back," Max noted, surprised that she felt a little disappointed.

"Yeah," he said, holding her around the waist with one arm and slipping the other behind her neck. "We're not done yet, though."

And he leaned down to kiss her.

_You can climb up in my lap and drive if you want to_

_Girl, you know you got me to hold on to_

_We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather_

_I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor_

Max grabbed his sleeve, pulling him as close as possible as their lips moved against each other. They were holding on like they'd never let go, like their lives depended on it.

"Stop," she giggled into the kiss as Fang tickled the back of her neck.

"Stop what?" he mumbled, playing dumb.

"You know what." Max pulled back to scold him, but he grabbed her face and brought her mouth back to his. She growled a little, but then decided she could let him off the hook… for now.

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_We can go to town_

_We can go another round_

When they finally broke apart, they kept their foreheads touching. Fang reached up to caress her cheek, the skin smooth against his rough fingers.

"Home now?" he asked, his voice no more than a breath washing over her face.

Max bit her lip. "How much time do we have left?"

He looked at his watch. "Half an hour."

She smiled and patted the steering wheel. "How 'bout one more time?"

_On my big green tractor_

**Just some pointless fluff for us Fax lovers out there! Like it? Hate it? Review?**


End file.
